The Chronicles of Saṃsāra: The Beginning
by Sarah Holles
Summary: "I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a hero." In the traditions of her family, Nomine Viatori is trained to fulfill her destiny as the legendary Saṃsāra, the miraculous healer and hero of all the worlds. Even against her own will. But now, as her journey begins, will she be up to the task, or will she fall in battle like a martyr for some lost cause? (T to be safe, multi/OC)


**Full description: "I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a hero."  
In the traditions of the Viatori family, Nomine Viatori was chosen and trained for the duty of the Travelers since she was old enough to walk. However, she was chosen by the Fates to play a special role as the _Saṃsāra_ , the hero of the worlds.  
Now, she must travel the worlds and save them from themselves.**

 **So I've been toying around with this idea for a while now, the idea of the Travelers (when I originally came up with them, they were called World Jumpers, but the idea is still pretty much the same). However, despite the idea lingering, I just didn't know how to put it together until recently, and as such, I present to you the story of Nomine Viatori, the** _ **Saṃsāra**_ **!**

* * *

 _ **The Chronicles of**_ ** _Saṃsāra  
_** _ **The Beginning**_

 ** _Hero By Birth, Hero By Choice_**

* * *

I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a hero. I never asked to be chosen out of thousands upon thousands of generations of Travelers to be the _Saṃsāra_ , to be envied by most of my family and ostracized by the rest for something that is beyond my control. I never prayed to the gods to ask them to bestow upon me the duties of the _Saṃsāra_ , to be brought up knowing that I would likely die because I had been chosen - chosen to be special.

I never wanted to be special. I never wanted to have to grow up as an orphan, raised by the entire family, because my mother and father couldn't handle the thought that I was to be the _Saṃsāra_. I never wanted any of this - ever.

But I got it all anyway.

* * *

I was born to Eleanor and Richard Viatori on September 23, 1995, at 12:13 PM. But I suppose an easier way to refer to my date and time of birth is to simply say that I was born on the Fall Equinox of 1995, at the exact time in which the event occurred.

Both of my parents were horrified upon my birth, knowing the significance of a female child born upon the Fall Equinox, but, according to Grandfather, they held a fleeting hope that I was not the child that the Prophecy spoke of. Unfortunately, their hope was soon dashed when I opened my eyes; my eyes, so unlike the normal honey brown of my family (a color that comes with the genetics of a Traveler), are a deep blue, the color of the bluest skies, the deepest oceans, the most vividly colored of blue petals. The color of the _Saṃsāra_.

It was then that my parents could no longer deny that I was chosen by the Fates to save the worlds, and it was then that they abandoned me.

I don't know exactly how it happened, as Grandfather refuses to tell me, but according to some of the nurses who were there at my birth, my parents tried to hurt me. They have always refused to tell me how, but they did accidentally let it slip that they tried; when the nurses realized they had told me, they begged me not to tell Grandfather that I knew, as he had forbid anyone from telling me about the cruelty of my parents.

But, anyway, after my parents abandoned me at the hospital, I was taken in by the head of the family, Lenis Viatori - the man I call Grandfather. He raised me, taught me everything that I know, and he was the one to inform me of the powers I possess as the _Saṃsāra_ , as well as my true identity. I am indebted to him, and though it was he who pressured me into taking responsibility and stepping into the large shoes that my destiny had left for me, I cannot be angry with him, nor can I hate him. He truly is the father-figure that I was deprived of since birth.

* * *

I was at 19 years of age when the Council decided it was time for me to fulfill my role in the inner workings of cosmic destiny.

Grandfather hated their decision, but he could not deny that the worlds had long since needed the protection and guidance of the _Saṃsāra_ ; he had no choice but to agree with them, sending me to train with an expert on the ways of the _Saṃsāra_.

You see, despite the _Saṃsāra_ only appearing when the worlds are in great need, and only once, there are special scrolls and such that describe how to train the _Saṃsāra_ when she are about to step into the role the Fates have designed her for. There are also men and women who study the scrolls day in and day out, hoping that they would have the _honor_ and _privilege_ of training the _Saṃsāra_.

I completed the training, of course; I flew through it with a prodigal nature that reflected the very part of me that I so hated, the part of me that I could not stop or hold back.

It was in this training that I discovered Krishna, my companion in all senses of the word. He has been with me through all of this, as a guide, as a source of wisdom, as a shoulder to cry on, as a friend. I don't know what I would have done without him. Even now, he is with me, reading over my shoulder as I write this to you.

* * *

Dear readers, I do not tell you my story because I hope to rub it in your faces that I have done what no other can or has before; I do not tell you my story to gloat about all of my accomplishments. I am telling you of my adventures because I hope to help guide you into a realization.

I do not presume to be able to teach you - that would be both rude and cruel, and it would suggest that I think of myself as greater than you. Let me tell you this: I do not think I am greater, simply because I was chosen by the Fates for a role that is crucial in all of the worlds' destinies. Truly, I do not presume myself able to teach you of anything, but I do hope that by reading of what I have done, of what I have discovered, that you might come into realizations about the world you live in, realizations of your own.

My name is Nomine Viatori. I am the _Saṃsāra_ , and this is my story.

Good luck.

* * *

 **And now all that is left is to begin writing her story (in a different book/story/thing)! I hope you guys can wait until then. ;)**


End file.
